In the traditional terrestrial-wave broadcast, where receiving a program during movement, the movement if beyond an outside of a radio-wave receivable range makes impossible to receive the program or browse the program. As a media receiver for preventing this, there is a description in Patent Document 1, for example. FIG. 9 is a diagram showing a configuration of a conventional media receiver described in JP-A-03-222590.
In FIG. 9, a character-broadcast extracting section 903 extracts a character-broadcast signal from a television broadcast signal received at an antenna 901, and detects a program index data head contained in this signal. Out of it a transmission identification number is read, on the basis of which data a synthesizer tuner 902 is set by an area, a broadcast station and a channel that are determined from an SID broadcast table 904. Due to this, when there is deterioration in the radio wave, channels are scanned over to detect a station in the same series, thus enabling smooth switching the channel.
However, usually, in the case of realizing a broadcast on a network by using a communication network like cellular telephone, the base stations are arranged with overlap in a range the radio wave reaches from the base station such that there is no deterioration in the state of the radio wave the cellular phones are to receive. The reception terminal unit is to access a base station that is the highest in signal reception level of among a plurality of base stations. Consequently, in the conventional configuration, radio wave reception state always does not deteriorate worse than a constant value excepting the case of outside a reception area. Accordingly, it is impossible for the reception terminal unit to detect a worsened state of radio wave and start channel scanning.
Meanwhile, in the program distributing area the reception terminal has moved, the broadcast station not necessarily sends a program onto the same channel as that of before movement.
Consequently, in the case of a system the reception terminal unit receives a program based on program information, even if the reception terminal unit moves the program distribution area, it continues to receive the program based on the program information before movement. There has been a problem that reception be started for another program than a program to be desirably viewed. Incidentally, the program information describes information representative of what program is sent over which channel, e.g. program start time, end time, program outline and channel for program reception.